


The Furred Ranger

by Suicide_Wolf



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT5, Post-Power Rangers (2017), Sexual Content, get ready for some gay shit, mild PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide_Wolf/pseuds/Suicide_Wolf
Summary: Nearly six months have passed since the new Power Rangers destroyed Rita Ripulsa. Now, the Rangers face a new threat in the form of a new girl with some interesting abilities. That, of course, accompanied by new threats from Outerspace. The Rangers may all love each other, but a wrench is soon to be thrown into that mix.**The Power Rangers are not werewolves in this story, but werewolves do exist**
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston/Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston/Kimberly Hart/Jason Lee Scott/Zack Taylor/Trini, Billy Cranston/Original Character(s), Billy Cranston/Trini, Billy Cranston/Zack Taylor, Jason Lee Scott/Trini/Original Character(s), Jason Lee Scott/Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart/Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart/Original Female Character(s), Kimberly Hart/Trini, Kimberly Hart/Zack Taylor, Zack Taylor/Original Female Character(s), Zack Taylor/Trini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!

Trini woke up with a gasp, suddenly feeling as if she couldn’t get enough air in her lungs. She sat up, rubbing at her chest and sucking in deep breaths slowly. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of her room, her clock flashing “5:41 am” in bright green font in the corner of her room. Her ceiling creaked above her, the dents from where Rita Repulsa had slammed her into it forever stained there.

She heard her phone ding and reached back with a shaky hand to grab it.  _ Who else would be awake at this hour?  _

**Big Red:** Hey Trini, you okay? Just got a flash of anxiety coming from you.

Trini sighed, of course Jason, their big fearless leader, would check on her. Ever since the morphing grid had fully opened, the five Power Rangers noticed differences in each of them. Differences beyond being able to jump over a house or outrun a train. 

They could feel what each other were thinking or feeling, more or less at least. The more connected you were with someone, the more in-tune the empathy was. Trini and Kimberly could basically read each other’s actual thoughts, while Jason and Trini had settled with just emotions.

She texted him back a quick “for sure Jase, just stressin’ over my stupid physics exam,” and turned her phone off. She ran her fingers through her short hair. Her newly shortened hair. How Kim managed to convince her to let her cut it, she’ll never know (secretly, she blamed it on those damn eyes).

Noticing that she would not be able to fall back asleep no matter what, not that it particularly mattered, she heaved herself up out of bed and started getting ready for school. Peaking outside her window she could see the chill of winter fogging up the glass and shivered.  _ It’s going to be a cold day.  _ Not that Angel Grove ever got really cold. Maybe low 40’s if they were lucky (or unlucky if you asked Zack). Trini settled on wearing a thick yellow hoodie with black sweats that hung far too low on her hips accompanied by a pair of Timberland boots.

Not even bothering to brush her teeth, she grabbed her phone and threw her school shit into her backpack. Jumping out of her window in order to avoid her family, she made her way to Kim’s house, where she was sure the ex-cheerleader would be less than thrilled with the colder weather. Trini could already sense the distress coming from her which was soon followed by overwhelming annoyance that she was sure was coming from Zack.

It didn’t take very long for Kimberly to come out of her house once Trini had arrived. Even though it was likely in the high 40’s outside and drizzling lightly, Kimberly still made it a point to look sexy as all hell. Trini looked up from her phone and damn-near choked on the air she was breathing. Kim was wearing tight black skinny jeans (the ones with the tears in the thighs - Trini’s favorite) with a pink graphic-tee on and her famous black leather jacket slipped over it.

“Like what you see?” Kim asked, her voice teasing.

Trini nodded and pulled Kim in for a kiss. She would never get tired of feeling the cheerleader’s soft, full lips pressed against hers. Kim pulled away with a hum and intertwined her hand with Trini’s and the two set off for school.

That was another addition to their lives after Goldar, Rita, Megazord, almost dying, all that jazz. Alpha 5 had warned them that their new empathetic connections could cause some more...explicit feelings. He was wrong, but also oh-so-right. Sure, they had their more R-rated moments (mostly from Zack and Kim) but with those feelings came something more. Something happier and more peaceful. A sense of love and care from each of them.

It didn’t take long for them to all notice the new feelings, what with each of them feeling so much more co-dependent on one another. Billy, bless his heart, had been the first to admit that he was in love with his fellow Rangers, although his admission had taken up around thirty minutes and was mostly just soft ramblings. Jason came next after taking a hard blow for Zack, shielding the man and groaning out that “the people I love should be more observant”. Kim and Trini never really had to admit it, it just happened. The feelings, the caring, the protectiveness, yadda yadda yadda.

Zack, surprisingly, was the one that took the longest to sink into those new feelings. For a long time, the Black Ranger seemed to fight them, like he was treading water in a sea of love and he didn’t dare stop for fear he would drown. None of the others pushed him, they knew that he was a rebellious spirit who cared more for his own mother than anyone else. But, Kimberly’s brown eyes and Billy’s soft chocolate chip cookies broke him down piece by piece. Jason’s affinity for not wearing a shirt while working on cars always had Zack’s intense gaze focused on him and solely him. And last, but not least, Trini’s gentle teasing brought the man sinking into the lake, allowing himself to be swallowed whole by the shared love of the group (his sex drive, later on, would surprise everyone).

Trini and Kim walked up to the front of the school, where the boys were waiting for them outside. Jason shot Trini a soft look and the Yellow Ranger made a point to roll her eyes, fondly of course. Billy was talking about his newest invention, something about testing it out in the mines and how his father would’ve been proud of him and how the falling rain could soften the soil all around the mine. Trini wasn’t really listening (she tried, she really did) but her eyes were locked on something else.  _ Someone  _ else.

See, part of living in Angel Grove means that everyone knows everyone. Not intimately, but everyone knew everyone’s name. And Trini, she didn’t know this person’s name. She squinted and looked closer, but the person still didn’t look familiar. “I hate to interrupt Billy, but who is that?”

The group looked over at the person Trini was pointing at. They were wearing black sweats, one size too big (not that Trini noticed of course) and a hoodie with a bicycle on it. Dark sunglasses covered their eyes, and they had on a hat with a sport’s logo that Trini couldn’t recognize.

“She’s new here,” Jason answered, “She’s in my gym class, has been for the past few days.”

“Why so interested?” Kim asked, looking down at her girlfriend.

Trini furrowed her brow. There was something off about the new girl, something that she couldn’t place. When the girl walked by them, Trini could tell that the other Rangers also felt what she was feeling. A pit of dread and darkness, like a black aura, surrounding her and threatening to fill the school.

“Is she dangerous?”

Jason shook his head, “Not as far as I can tell. She’s quiet, keeps to herself.”

Trini gave a non-committal grunt, but her thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing. Billy stood up as fast as he could, taking Jason’s hand and dragging him into the building, talking about how it took exactly three minutes and twenty-one seconds to get to their respective classes from outside the building. Trini stifled a laugh and walked into the dreary school with Kim and Zack in tow.

Zack muttered something about how he was going to shoot himself if he heard one more thing about the unit circle and stalked off towards his class on the opposite side of the building to Kim and Trini; both of whom had Biology first.

Trini sat down at the back of the class, while Kim took her seat at the front. Too far away for either of them to enjoy their presence, but sitting in the back had its perks. For example, Trini liked to tease Kim. A lot. If Kim was going to look like  _ that  _ every day and always be in such control, then Trini was going to do everything in her power to distract her. Maybe try and take some of that power for herself.

Their teacher, an older gentleman (Mr. Wilson - it took Trini nearly four months to remember that) began his lecture about how the human body took in oxygen or some shit. Trini wasn’t really paying attention, just glancing at the board often enough to make it look like she cared.

No, what Trini was really focused on was the gentle rise and fall of Kim’s shoulders as the older girl breathed. Seriously, just watching someone breathe shouldn’t be such a turn on, but it was and it definitely helped that Trini sat in the way back.

_ God, I wish I could speed this up.  _ The shorter girl thought at Kimberly.

Kimberly looked over her shoulder and smiled at her girlfriend.  _ Me too. _

_ I want to speed up your breathing too. _

Kim dropped her pencil, making Mr. Wilson shoot a glance at her as he continued the lesson.  _ Yeah well, we’re in school. _

_ When has that ever stopped us before? _

_ Trini...You’re entering dangerous territory.  _ Trini could feel the waves of frustration beginning to flow off of Kimberly and could see her aura change from yellow (a sort of blank emotion, not really happy or sad, just content) to pink (frustration and arousal). Not that Trini could actually  _ SEE  _ her aura or what color it was, it was just some sort of intuition that came with the whole ‘Ranger sense’ thing.

_ You gonna stop me? _

_ If you keep going, then yes, yes I will. _

_ Prove it.  _ Trini smirked, watching Kim tense up and suck in a deep breath. She was winning. For now. It took nearly two months of Kim’s teasing for Trini to admit that she was a...A bottom. And still, she would never admit it out loud (unless, of course, her ridiculously hot girlfriend had her pinned to the bed, her tongue teasing her neck softly and her hands keeping her thighs apart).

The class sped by after that, with Trini thinking more suggestive things that turned Kim from pink to red and then to dark red (heavy arousal and anger, Trini’s favorite). The moment the bell rang Kim was out of her seat and in the hall faster than a bullet, but Trini made sure to take her time. She strolled lazily out of the classroom and immediately felt Kim’s hands on her shoulders, pushing her towards the bathroom. “Kim, I have to get to Physics.”

“Should’ve thought of that before,” Kim growled into her ear. Trini could feel her nails sinking into her shoulders even through the thick fabric of her hoodie, “Even those sweatpants drive me insane T, the way they sag below your hips and show off those tight ass boxer-briefs.”

The bathroom was a blur of moving lips, grinding hips, and dark gazes. The only thing that ruined the moment was the new girl, who just so happened to walk into the bathroom right as Kim had lifted Trini onto the bathroom sink.

Both Rangers froze, looking over to see if she would say anything. Now, closer to her, Trini could see the smallest glimpse of a tattoo peeking out from under her hoodie and the fact that she had a scar across her neck. Like a bear had swiped its claws across her throat. The girl made no comment about the position of the two Rangers, but the moment had been ruined.

Trini and Kim carefully made their way out of the restroom, both silent as they passed by her. Trini thought she could see her look over at them through her sunglasses, but those dark frames made it hard to tell.  _ What’s her deal? _


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!

She was always the new girl. She never stayed in any one place for too long. Once her local coffee shop knew her day and night orders by heart, she knew it was time to leave. Her name always changing, the same with her personality. It confused those who thought they knew her, "Grace is that you?” Nope, now she was Ashley, the outgoing bubbly soccer player. Grace, the softball playing gentle tease no longer existed.

Now, here in Angel Grove, a town of about twelve-thousand people, she was Ronan. Going for a more reserved, angsty persona. More closely related to her actual self than any of her other fake identities. Her real name was long gone, covered in dust and grime and more of a fossil than anything else.

The first thing she noticed about Angel Grove: The Power Rangers. These supposed mythical superheroes that had saved their tiny town from destruction by an all-gold monster and some scary looking lady in a skimpy green outfit. Sure, Ronan had seen the pictures, heard the hype, read the articles, but to her, none of it was any more surprising than anything else she had witnessed in her life.

Her new school, Angel Grove High School (real clever), was just as bleak as any other school she had attended. The people were all the same, all divided into their respective groups, all with color-coordinated outfits, the usual drama, the usual bitches, same old same old. She was bored, barely paying any attention to the people that surrounded her. Until a bright flash of yellow caught her eye.

Ronan looked over, her sunglasses helping her to look at nearly anyone, without anyone knowing where she was ever looking. She met her match, a short girl with a bright yellow hoodie on. She always hated yellow, thought it was one of the worst colors. Not as bad as orange, but a hard color to pull off and always making everything it touched look like a lemon. 

The girl had one side of her head shaved,  _ bisexual then,  _ and her hand was locked around another girl’s. A taller girl dressed in pink and black,  _ and that’s the girlfriend.  _ The yellow one laughed at something that the Chinese man in all black said, throwing her head back and releasing that happy sound into the air. Ronan felt something. Odd, that didn’t normally happen.

Ah, the man in red. Jason Scott. His name didn’t matter so much as his actions. Ronan had read about his infamous cow incident, the car accident, and how his family basically disowned him. Or his father did at least. Not that his fisherman-father could say too much. Jason was always wearing red, sometimes it was a simple pair of red shoes, other times a bright red t-shirt, or a red necklace or red ring. The color suited him, not that Ronan would care to admit that, but he looked rather good in red. It paired nicely with those eyes that always seemed to be scanning for something.

She and Jason had gym together. But, two things stuck out during those gym classes. For starters, Ronan had read that Jason had suffered a terrible injury to his knee during his car accident. And yet, she never saw him wear a knee brace, never saw him limp, and saw him complete a seven-minute mile with ease (she thought he was holding back). The former football player didn’t seem to have any injury, just the occasional bruise here and there.

Secondly, Ronan  _ knew  _ he was holding back when it came to brute strength. Their gym class was a specialized one, full of cardio and weight-lifting. Doing suicides, running stairs, running miles, lifting heavy weights, running with weights, they did it all. During all the weight challenges she could see the other people in the class straining, their veins pressed up against their skin and their lungs burning for air as they pushed themselves. Jason Scott was not one of those men. He could bench 220 with ease, never showing any signs of true fatigue. Ronan could see through his fake panting and false shaking with ease. The man would pant after fifteen reps or so, but she knew he could go on.

She also wasn’t blind to his affection for Billy Cranston, resident weird kid. Ronan knew he was on the spectrum, not that it mattered much, and could see the special care that Jason held in his eyes every time his boy-in-blue showed up. Oh yes, Billy was always in blue.  _ Always.  _ Blue jeans, blue shirts, blue polos, blue shoes, blue socks, blue everything. Ronan thought it was just one of his special interests and paid no mind to it. Although the blue and red thing when it came to them as a couple? Hideous. Billy was nice, they had their English class together. For the most part, Billy seemed focused on using the right color pencil or pen for whatever notes they happened to be taking and always making sure that his writing utensil was put back into the correct place. He sat at the front of the class, hands neatly folded on his desk at all times if there weren’t notes to be taken and rarely ever speaking in class.

Lastly, in their little group, she noticed Zack Taylor. It didn’t take her long to realize that the man came to school once in a blue moon. He was black. Not in terms of ethnicity, but in terms of his own special color. He wore all black. It suited him nicely. Not much to say about him. A rebel, annoying, cocky, loud, slightly attractive, all things anyone could pick up on within two minutes of meeting or even  _ seeing  _ the man.

Now, the girl in yellow. Ronan had seen her around, always wearing that sickeningly bright color and always stuck next to the girl in pink. Ronan was sure that the pink one was Kimberly Hart, ex-cheerleader, ruined her friendship over some stupid drama, and crazy hot. But, Ronan didn’t know the yellow girl. So why did she want to?

The bell rang and Ronan made her way to gym class. She could hear the heavy footsteps of Jason behind her as Billy walked next to him on their way to their own classes.

As far as classes went, Ronan actually enjoyed gym. She liked the opportunity to show off, with her being the only girl in this particular weight-lifting class, she took every chance to prove how strong or how fast she was. She wasn’t oblivious to the stares of Jason Scott either. Like he was trying to read her the way she could read him.

Ronan looked over at Jason as the athlete exited the locker room, his green mesh shorts bringing all the attention to him. Ronan would never understand why this school chose such a disgusting shade of green for their school colors. Green and white is fine, but not this shade of green.  _ Go Dragons,  _ she thought unenthusiastically. 

Jason shot her a look and went to go line up for morning stretches. Today was fitness testing. Push-up test, sit-up test, pull-up test, all that lovely stuff. Personally, Ronan couldn’t wait to show up most of the men in her class (she had to let some of them beat her, if she beat them all, that would just look suspicious).

The pull-up test was first and many of the guys maxed out at around fifteen to seventeen pull-ups. One or two only did twelve or so and a handful did over twenty. Jason Scott, not to Ronan’s surprise, did thirty-one before he dropped himself to the ground, panting weakly. Fake panting, but still panting. She could see that he wasn’t even sweating.

The coach called her up next and she rolled her shoulders in place, cracking her neck. Leaping up she grabbed the bar and began her test. The test was easy, too easy. If anything the hardest part about it was all the eyes on her and how she was painfully aware that her scar was showing. “Hunting accident,” she would lie, laughing it off and rubbing at the four lines that marked her neck.

She dropped down after eighteen pull-ups, copying Jason and placing her hands on her knees, forcing her arms to shake in a false show of weakness. Jason narrowed his eyes. He knew.

Once finished with your test the coach said to go run laps around the track outside. Ronan wasn’t too keen on doing that considering the colder weather and slight rainfall, but it wasn’t like she could just refuse. Besides, she had lived in  _ much  _ colder states than this. In fact, Angel Grove’s “winter” (which was apparently what they were in right now) was laughable. Hell, even Alaska’s summers could get colder than this.

She pushed her way out of the exit and blinked, adjusting to the foggy morning and just barely being able to make out the runners on the track (she could really see them clear as day, but no one else needed to know that). The door to the gym opened and Jason walked out beside her, “You stopped early.”

She looked over at him, narrowing her eyes, “Sorry?”

“You could’ve kept going, but you stopped.”

“So did you.”

Jason blinked slowly, like a cat unsure of how it felt about you. “I suppose I did.”

They said nothing else about the matter and jogged over to the track, falling in line behind their classmates and keeping pace with them. Not wanting to outside the rest, both of them held back, not even breaking a sweat, but also not moving fast enough to warm their bodies up to the cold breeze that swept over all of the students. Jason didn’t seem too affected by the cold though, not even goosebumps showing up on his skin. 

Ronan observed him closely, now knowing for a fact that something was off about him. She sniffed, but couldn’t determine if he wasn’t a human. He wasn’t a wolf, she knew that. If he was then the two of them would’ve likely talked the first day she showed up and he wasn’t a vampire since the two of them didn’t try to rip each other’s heads off.

It hit her like a tidal wave. The five of them in that one group, all of them with different personalities, yet similar auras, all of them with distinct colors, all of them strong underneath their clothes. The Power Rangers. She stumbled in her steps. How the rest of Angel Grove hadn’t figured that out would be a mystery, but she knew. She could feel it.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!

Lunch always came far too late for Zack. He was used to eating whenever he wanted to, what with him normally being at work or being at home with his mother during this time. But, Jason wanted him to come to school more, so that way he could graduate on time (Zack knew it was because their leader wanted to see him more, but he didn’t push it).

It also didn’t help that he had gym right before lunch every day (except Wednesdays where they only have class periods 1, 3, lunch, 6, and 8. On Thursday’s they had 2, 4, lunch, and 7. Monday, Tuesday, Friday they had all eight classes). But, sorry for Zack, it was Monday, which meant that he had gym right before he had to go eat. The only upside to gym was the fact that Trini was in that class and it always gave Zack and opportunity to ogle at her, y’know, unlike training where if he did stare he’d catch her fist in his face.

Trini often caught him staring, not that he was very subtle, and would sometimes put on a show for him. Lifting up her shirt to wipe to sweat from her face, or flexing particularly hard when they were doing something that (to Rangers) didn’t take a lot of effort. Zack would feel his mouth go dry and his mind blank, only able to hear the roaring of blood in his ears as he would watch that perfect body move so effortlessly.

But now, it was lunchtime. His favorite time. The only time inside of school that he got to see all four of his lovers in one place. He took his usual seat across from Trini and Kim, nestled next to Jason, and pulled out a small sandwich. He never ate much during lunch, much to his own chagrin as their new Ranger bodies seemed to burn through everything they ate because he spent most of his money helping his mom. 

Zack was used to their stares, the looks full of sadness and pity. He wasn’t surprised when Trini started bringing him an apple every day. A small gesture, but simple. He took it without thought and gave her a flash of gratitude every day. He was almost positive they could all hear his stomach growling day in and day out.

Zack looked across the cafeteria, spotting that new girl that Trini had pointed out this morning. He recognized her barely as the girl who sat in the back during his AP Photography class. She never said much, but her photos were always amazing to look at.

“Who are you staring at?” Kimberly’s voice brought him back to the table.

“New chick,” he said around a bite of sandwich.

Trini looked over her shoulder, eyes burning a hole into the mysterious woman. Kimberly murmured something softly into her ear and Trini turned back around, resting her head on Kimberly’s shoulder. Zach felt a flash of happiness radiate from her and he was sure the other two boys could feel it too if Billy’s happy clapping or Jason’s smile was any indication.

“Promise something there Kim?” Zack teased, “I got  _ really _ happy during second period.”

Trini blushed and looked down at her lap, her face turning bright red as Kim answered very matter-of-factly, “We were almost hooking up in the bathroom where the new girl walked in.”

Billy turned a darker shade of red than Jason’s shirt and bit into his banana, trying to avoid all talks of sex. Not to say that he didn’t have it (he and Zack have had their fair share together), but talking about it in public always made the blue man feel uncomfortable. Kimberly gave him an apologetic look.

“She’s ripped,” Jason stated, setting down his fork, “Like, she can do nearly twenty pull-ups without even breaking a sweat.”

“Ohh, I wonder if she could hold one of us down,” Zack joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Trini threw a napkin at him. He caught it in his teeth. Thank god for Ranger reflexes, “I’m just saying,” he laughed when she glared at him once more.

“Are we not satisfying enough for you?” Kim teased, flashing her teeth in her signature smile.

Zack felt a swarm of butterflies grow in his stomach. He’d never let them know, but sometimes he did feel left out. Kimberly and Trini were the most couple-y out of the group, the two of them having the most one-on-one time. They were followed by Billy and Jason, who often tried to include Zack, but to him, it felt like they were only doing it cause he was there, not cause they actually wanted him. He knew that the other four loved him, hell he had been on dates with them and had sex with each of them individually, but he still felt left out most of the time. He shook his head to answer her question, forcing a big smile.

Trini narrowed her eyes at him. Damn. She could always read him. He tried to ignore her staring as he brought up something else, something that he knew would get Billy rambling for quite some time. The rain. Billy  _ loved  _ the rain. He loved soft rain, heavy rain, thunder, lightning, the gentle drops against the roof, he loved it all.

Zack felt his phone buzz as he tuned in to listen to Billy. He glanced down at it as subtly as he could.

**Crazy Girl:** are you okay?

**Zack:** of course, y?

**Crazy Girl:** you’re bad at lying. the train car tonight at 8

Zack sent her a thumbs up in response, not sure what else to say. He could feel those butterflies expand into a void that threatened to swallow him whole. Part of him wished it would.

After school Zack ran back home, checking in on his mother was always the top priority, even more so than Ranger stuff. His mother was fast asleep, the pills that he left for her had been taken and she had eaten about half of her soup. Zack sighed with relief, checking her temperature and then going to shower.

Zack preferred cold showers over warm or hot ones. The cold water always felt better on his stiff and rock-hard muscles (he sometimes liked to flex to himself). He ran his fingers through his silky black hair, resting his forehead against the wall of the shower and sighing. He really didn’t want to meet up with Trini tonight. He was sure the other Rangers could feel his anxiety, just as he could pick up happiness from Kimberly, unease but also contentment from Trini, bliss from Jason, and a whole string of shit from Billy.

Once out of the shower Zack was almost shivering. Ranger abilities could only do so much. He looked out the window of his bathroom, seeing the rain start to fall a little harder than it had been all day. He dried himself off and put on a pair of comfy sweats, ignoring the use of a shirt for the time being. He sat himself down on his old couch and looked up at the ceiling, watching the fan spin round and round and round and round.

Before he knew it, the time to meet Trini had come. He could sense her adrenaline as she raced up towards the old train car, no doubt using her Ranger abilities to make it there. Zack checked on his mom one last time and carefully shut the door behind him. Pulling his hood over his head he made his way to the meeting spot, although nowhere near the speed that Trini was moving at.

Zack saw her sitting on top of the car, her shirt stuck to her skin and her hair plastered to her read. She still looked gorgeous, those sharp features so well defined in the rain. He hopped up next to her, sitting down and ignoring the feeling of his sweats becoming soaked.

She said nothing for a few moments, her gaze locked up on the cloudy sky, where just a few peaks of moonlight made their way back the dark barriers. “It’s almost a full moon,” she said, breaking the tension.

Zack nodded, staring down and twiddling his thumbs. His normal outgoing and boisterous demeanor had been washed off, almost seemingly by the rain. Trini shifted so that her body was facing his and she reached out with a soft hand, putting it on his thigh and rubbing circles with her thumb. It was rare for Trini to be this soft in general, let alone with him. These moments of softness were usually reserved for Kimberly, not that Zack minded. He much preferred the tough-love attitude from Trini, the one he had come to expect and the one that their relationship had been built off of.

“What’s wrong Zack?” Damn, not even a nickname. Zack tilted his head, feigning innocence. 

She shook her head, sending droplets of water around them, “Don’t try and fool me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She sent him a look, scowling. “Don’t make me say it.”

Zack looked down at his lap, running his fingers through the water that was pooled on top of the cold steel. Trini gave his thigh a reassuring squeeze. “You can always be honest with me.”

The Black Ranger sighed and pushed his hair back, looking at her. Her eyes were soft, full of concern and care. He scratched awkwardly behind his neck, “When Kim asked me today,” he hesitated for a moment, “If you guys were satisfying enough...”

She hummed, silently urging him to continue.

“Sometimes I feel left out,” he finally admitted, his eyes suddenly focused on this really cool spot of paint, “I mean not sexually! You guys are more than satisfying in that department,” he stumbled around his words, “But, I don’t know. You have Kim and Jason has Billy. I have...no one.”

“You have all of us,” she said matter-of-factly.

“I know that,” he sighed, a little annoyed, “But you and Kimberly have something special, just like Billy and J do. The two of you always going on solo dates or hanging out just the two of you, or Billy helping Jason with his car and shit like that. Not to mention that when you have sex with  _ just  _ Kim, it always sends off much more explosive feelings in my head, same goes with Jason and Billy.”

Trini blinked. She didn’t know what to say. What Zack said had some truth layered into it, not that the truth didn’t hurt. She didn’t really have a defense for his words, nor anything to counter-strike with. Zack pulled himself away from her reach and swung his legs over the edge of the train car, gripping the metal so hard it began to dent. “You asked,” he whispered.

“I know I did,” she muttered, “I didn’t realize it bothered you so much.”

Zack shook his head so hard she thought he was going to get whiplash, “It doesn’t  _ bother  _ me. I want you guys to be happy. It makes me happy to see you guys happy. But, I can’t help but want that, at least to some degree.”

Trini looked out into the mountains, where more dark clouds were starting to form over their small town. It was likely going to rain for a few days, at least, according to Billy it was. “I don’t know how to help.” she admitted. She didn’t like admitting defeat that easy, but what more could she say?

Zach looked down at his feet, he felt bad. He could feel the guilt coming off of her so quickly he could cut through it with a knife, “You can’t, and I don’t want you to. I don’t want to take you from Kim or Billy from Jason or Jason from Billy—however, you want to look at that. I truly do love the four of you and I treasure every moment spent with everyone or just one person. I love it when you and I get rough and dirty, neither one of us holding back, and I love it when I’m baking with Billy or pulling some prank with Kimberly or even working on a car with Jase! I love it all, really I do, but part of me longs for my own...Kimberly. If that makes sense.”

Trini nodded, cracking her knuckles, a habit she did out of anxiety, “Kimberly was the first one I called after Rita attacked me in my room.”

“I remember.”

“But it was your shoulder I cried on for hours Zack.”

Zack looked at her.

“I feel different with each of you when I’m alone with you. With Kim, I feel...So much love. I’m not going to lie to you. I love her so much. She makes me feel safe and protected. With Billy, I feel at ease, comforted like nothing could go wrong because he’s Billy. He’s sweeter than any cake he will ever bake. And Jason, well he’s our fearless leader. The Big Boss. He provides me with a sense of security and reassurance, there’s always a plan when he’s around. And with you,” she put her hand on his cheek, “You’re like my brother Zack, always there when I need you, but you’re also the only one I can tease and make fun of. I mean Kim a little, but it’s not the same.”

“Does that mean every time we have sex you think we’re in Alabama?”

Trini narrowed her eyes at him and smacked him on the shoulder, “I’m trying to have a serious moment here!” She recomposed herself, a smirk on her lips, “As I was saying, you and I don’t hold back our punches and I love that, you and I are the most reckless of the group and everyone knows it.”

Zack chuckled. He and Trini had broken more than a few bones together.

Her hand on his cheek pulled him closer and she kissed him gently. Zack let his shoulders drop and twisted his torso so he could better face her, his hands coming to rest on her thighs. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his, “Kim and I have a very special bond, I won’t deny it. But, that doesn’t mean I love you any less.”

The two enjoyed their silence, just listening to the rainfall around them, soaking them and sticking their clothes to their bodies. Trini’s eyes were warm as they gazed into his own and he felt at home. He kissed her once more, just as a piercing howl struck through the rain.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!

She threw her head back, letting out the biggest howl she could. To any human around, it would just sound like a wolf, but to a fellow wolf or vampire or any other creature of the sort, it was a warning. A warning that she was planning to use this general area tomorrow during the full moon when she would lose full control.

You see, wolves (or werewolves as humans called them) can transform whenever they please. Day, night, new moon, half-moon, eclipse, it didn’t matter. The full moon only _forces_ a change. It allows for the wolf’s mind to take over fully, changing both personality and body. The full moon brings out a wolf’s most primal urges, its hunting and fighting instincts. If you were smart, you would transform away from people, if you weren’t smart (as in deciding that your home was suited to house an angry wolf) then innocent people would end up dead. A werewolf’s claws could slice through bone as easily as warm butter.

Once Ronan had marked her territory, she transformed back into her human form and began the trudge home through the rain. She actually liked the rain, it blocked out any unnecessary noises and gave her time to think. She leaped up the cliffside with ease, perching on the edge. Down below she could make out two shapes.

Ronan squinted, tapping further into her wolf’s power to clearly make out the forms. It was two people. She recognized Zack Taylor and inhaled deeply, getting the scent of the girl in yellow from before. What were they doing out there? And why were they making out? She was fairly certain that their ‘Power Ranger’ bodies would keep them protected from the cold, but as she turned her vision into thermal (an adaptation that werewolves got throughout the centuries) she could see that their core temperatures were low. Really low.

If she was smart, she would leave them be. Let them figure out that they were about to get hypothermia. However, intelligence was never really her strong suit (false, she was heavily intelligent in a survival way and just about average at school) so she threw a rock down at them. She nailed Zack right in the back of the head and saw him looking around. Not knowing how keen their senses were she ducked down, blending in with the dark night.

Ronan peeked over the rock and saw that they were both gone. Sighing in relief she adjusted her backpack and headed down the mountain, back to her warm house.

When the sun rose, she could already tell that it was a full moon. Not that she didn’t know from last night, but now, now her wolf was fully ready. All of her senses were already on high alert and she could feel some of those more angry feelings starting to surface. As far as she could tell, her wolf wasn’t actually a bad person. Eh, wolf? He was gentle and respectful, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have urges.

Her wolf, dubbed Alpha, was a male. She didn’t know why and was told by many elder wolves that it was rare but not unheard of for a person to change genders when they shifted. Ronan shrugged it off. The gender of her wolf didn’t matter until breeding season came along. That’s when things got more...complicated.

Reluctantly, she put on clothes and got ready to go to school. She didn’t really want to, what with the coming change and all, but she might as well _try_ to be a decent student at this school. Plus she wanted to see the girl in yellow again. She could feel her wolf wag his tail at the thought of her. Not a great sign, but better than aggression. The last thing she wanted was for Alpha to become attached to anyone.

The rain was still coming down, although much slower than the night before. She walked up to the front of the school, spotting the Power Rangers sitting outside just as they always did. She tuned into their conversation.

“A rock hit me, out of nowhere!” Zack was explaining.

“Are you sure it didn’t just fall?” Kimberly asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m positive! That’s not how rocks work...Or gravity!”

Ronan snickered under her breath and walked into the school, silently reminding Zack that she had saved him and Ms. Yellow from hypothermia.

The door opened behind her. “Come on Trini, we’re gonna be late for bio!” 

Ronan flashed a look to the side. So, the girl in yellow was called Trini? A fitting name for such an outcast. Trini looked over at her and the two made brief eye contact. Ronan was now painfully aware that she had forgotten her sunglasses and she was sure her eyes were more wolf than human. Trini offered her the smallest smile, to which Ronan narrowed her eyes and turned away from the yellow girl.

She shook her head clear and walked down the hall, her boots heavy with each step, and made her way to gym.

The class was easy today, just a simple three-mile run. She could feel Jason’s gaze digging into her pelt. Her skin! Her back, her back, not her pelt. She wasn’t the wolf just yet. She looked over her shoulder at the Ranger as he stretched out his legs, preparing for their run. _I wonder if he even needs to stretch._

She huffed and exhaled loudly, looking ahead at the track. Suddenly the run seemed a lot more daunting. Not out of difficulty, but more out of length. If she used her wolf abilities she could run those three miles in less than five minutes, but she had to settle for ‘girl in really good shape’ and go for about a mile every seven to eight minutes.

The coach blew his whistle and they were off.

School went by in a blur. She couldn’t recall much. Just flashes of red, blue, black, pink, and yellow. She growled under her breath and hiked her way to her shifting spot. Sniffing around she could tell she was alone and she let out a sigh of relief. Sitting down, she went through her backpack one last time to make sure she had everything. Extra change of clothes? Check. Water for tomorrow? Check. Beef jerky? Check.

Ronan looked up, seeing the moon just barely beginning to rise. She climbed up a nearby tree, watching the sunset. She loved these moments. These moments of peace and clarity before she became a rampaging beast. Painful memories struck through the peace and she rubbed her temples. While she didn’t always remember what Alpha did during a full moon, she would sometimes get bits and pieces.

One particular night she had transformed too close to a town. It was one of her first forced transformations, five or six if she remembered correctly, and the townspeople had let off fireworks, altering Alpha that there were people nearby. Needless to say, the town had lost about forty people that night. All of them were slaughtered by a beast. Ronan could practically taste the blood.

Before Ronan left that town she made sure to kill a normal wolf and bring it into town. The townspeople hailed her a hero, not knowing that she was the true cause of death. _Anubis._ An elder had spoken. The Egyptian god of death. An eight-foot-tall jackal that took your spirit into the afterworld, after embalming you of course. Ronan shuddered at the memory.

A powerful spasm took her by surprise. She was about five minutes from transforming. She leaped down the tree and landed on all fours with ease. Standing up and cracking her back and sighed, going over to her backpack and placing it near the base of the tree. Sniffing and tasting the air one last time to make sure she was alone, she began to strip, folding her clothes neatly and putting them into her bag. Then with one final look up at the moon, her transformation began.

She felt a sharp pain in her stomach, enough to make her collapse onto her knees and groan. The pain spread to her arms and legs, making her chest ache with each breath she took. She suddenly got on her hands and knees and felt a series of sharp cracks in her spine as it lengthened. She moaned in pain, feeling her muscles and bones contract, lengthening and building. Ronan was used to this to a certain degree, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt like hell.

A blazing pain escaped the small of her back as her spine jutted out, growing into a long tail covering in shiny pink flesh. She could feel her face widening, making room for her new teeth and muzzle. Her ears perked up, the skin stretching unnaturally and new muscles forming underneath so she could rotate them however she pleased. Her legs and feet suddenly grew as well, her feet becoming more arched, much like a paw, the claws growing out of her toes spilling blood onto the forest floor. Her arms flexed as her fingers grew, claws extending out of them.

Ronan’s mind then became a black haze, filled with rage and a hunger for flesh. Her brain made the shift from man to beast. Female to male. Ronan to Alpha. The final part of his transformation was upon him. Thick black fur sprouted all along his body, covering every inch of it. 

Once he was in full wolf-mode, he tilted back his large head and howled loudly, shaking the leaves near him. His paws crushed the ground beneath him and he actually sank into the soft soil about an inch or so. A _crack_ altered him that something was nearby.

Alpha perked his ears, dropping onto all fours (a more natural hunting position, although standing on two legs was what he preferred) and sniffing around. He looked up and saw a small figure in a tree. The figure landed to the ground with a soft _thud._

The fanged beast turned its head to the right, eyes glaring directly at the man, “Nice doggy...” he whispered as the werewolf got on all fours and stalked forward, slowly, purposely. He then screamed when the beast lurched forward, and the man barely dodged the sharp claws which instead sliced right through the tree behind the human. The human turned and ran, as fast as his legs would let him. The hunt had begun.

Zack hadn’t meant to watch her transform. He had come up here to get away from the stresses of his mother, school, and his Ranger responsibilities. Instead, he found himself watching a sick horror movie as the new chick’s body turned into something horrific. The beast...The _werewolf_ was huge, standing at around nine feet tall with muscles rippling beneath its thick pelt (Zack thought he looked like a werewolf from Van Helsing - who knew movies could be so accurate to real life). 

He quietly hopped down the tree, or he thought it was quiet. Even though there was no audible sound from his feet, apparently the werewolf had such accurate hearing that it picked up on Zack’s landing. Zack looked up in fear and saw a flash of claws, followed by his whole life, and then he booked it.

He pulled out his phone, knowing this was going to end in a fight as he heard the rhythmic thumping of paws behind him, and called Trini.

Trini, however, was engaged with Kimberly, their lips locked tight and Kimberly’s body on top of hers. Kimberly had a knee between her legs, rubbing against Trini’s core every so often. Just inside of where Trini could hear her ringtone (Ranger hearing could only do so much when your hot girlfriend is making you feel faint). She groaned.

Kimberly pulled away and looked at the caller ID. “It’s Zack.”

Just like that Trini got heavy flashes of fear and stress from the Black Ranger. She shoved Kimberly off of her and picked up the phone, “Zack? What’s wrong?” She put the phone on speaker so Kimberly could hear as well, the Pink Ranger’s eyes now clouded with worry, not lust.

“WEREWOLF!” Zack yelled into the phone.

“Zack, babe, did you just say werewolf?” Kimberly asked, tilting her head.

“New girl-” Zack shouted, his lungs burning for air and his muscles beginning to weaken, “-She’s a fucking WEREWOLF and I’m pretty sure that makes me the deer!” 

At the moment after Zach had spoken, a low, throaty growl came through the speaker, followed by the snap of jaws, “HELP ME!”

In an instant, Trini and Kimberly were on their feet, not even bothering to grab the car. Kimberly sent a quick SOS text to Jason and Billy and they ran as fast as they could to the mines. Leaping over the fence as if it weren’t there, they headed straight for the woods, feet pounding with a pace to match their hearts. Trini was the first to spot Zack’s lithe form zig-zagging through the woods, dodging the werewolf’s attacks. 

Trini and Kimberly froze in shock. There was an actual werewolf chasing their boyfriend. Trini was the first to snap out of it, morphing into her armor without a second thought and charging at the wolf. The werewolf bunched the muscles in its shoulders and hind legs, preparing to pounce on the wiped Black Ranger before a yellow figure came and slammed its fist into its muzzle.

The werewolf shook its massive head, drool falling from its lips, and it spun on Trini. Zack had collapsed a little ways away, breathing heavily. Kimberly, also in her armor, dragged Zack to the safety of a nearby tree and rushed over to help her girlfriend. “I don’t think,” Zack panted out, “We’re a match for it.”

In a matter of seconds, the Blue and Red Ranger landed beside the Yellow and Pink, having received Kimberly’s texts. The werewolf stood, roaring in their faces, its eyes watching carefully as the Rangers protected their fellow brother and lover. Trini was the first to attack, she always was, well, she was on par with Zack, who was currently heaving like a sea-sick sailor. Trini managed to collide with the werewolf, and like Zack’s suspicions, barely moved the beast an inch.

The werewolf smacked her aside with a paw, sending her flying into a tree. _Through_ a tree to be exact. Kimberly sucked in a breath, waiting anxiously to see if Trini would get up. The moment the Yellow Ranger sat up, Kimberly rounded on the werewolf, landing two solid kicks to its chest.

The werewolf stepped back a bit, although it didn’t seem to be in pain. Its eyes were bright, the pupils narrowed to slits in anger. Kimberly ducked just in time as the werewolf swiped out with a massive paw.

Billy grabbed the werewolf’s tail and yanked it off balance, eliciting a small yelp from it. Jason then came and wailed punch after punch on the werewolf’s face and chest. The werewolf rolled over, crushing Jason under its weight and it stood up, pulling its tail from Billy’s grip.

Alpha locked his eyes on the Pink one. She was feisty. He liked that. He charged at her, reaching her in two bounds and headbutting her so hard she landed next to the human with a huff. Alpha felt hands grip into his pelt and looked down, seeing the Yellow one trying to throw him? He thought, but he wasn’t quite sure, to be honest.

Alpha bent down, his jaw open and he bit down hard on the Yellow one’s arm. The figure screeched in pain, but Alpha knew he wasn’t hitting flesh, but the hard flashy material of its...armor? He figured it had to be armor. This hunt was a lot more exciting than any deer or boar.

The Pink one was on him again, pushing him back towards the Blue and Red ones with well-aimed jabs. The Pink one checked in briefly on the Yellow one and Alpha knocked his tail into the Blue one, sending him rolling dangerously near the edge of a cliff. The Red one ran off to save its buddy.

Alpha tasted the air. Three males, two females. Yellow and Pink were female. Human, Red, and Blue were male. The wolf got down onto all fours and stalked towards Yellow. She actually backed away and he could smell her fear scent through her armor. He pushed Pink aside with a heavy paw and pinned down Yellow under his other one. His paw was big enough to cover her whole chest.

He brought his face closer to the mask that covered her own, his drool dripping down and covering the faceplate with a shiny coating. He sniffed again. Something about that scent was familiar. He knew this...thing. This person, it had to be a human under that armor. He sniffed again, rolling her around slightly with his muzzle, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

When Pink charged at him again he caught her in his other paw, slamming her to the ground next to her companion. He was vaguely aware of them speaking. Alpha focused as hard as he could, trying to make out what they were saying through the fog of his instincts and their masks.

“I love you, Kim,” the Yellow one groaned out.

“I love you too Trini,” the Pink one cried, “I love all of you.” Yellow then repeated that last sentiment.

Alpha pulled back, his paws still on their chests, but he tilted his head. Suddenly all instinct of hunting and killing was pushed to the back of his mind. He knew these girls, he was sure of it. Maybe his human form was friends with them? Lovers maybe? Whatever the case was he knew he couldn’t harm them. With one last growl of frustration, he leaped off of them and bounded away into the nearby forest, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

Billy ran over to Zack to make sure the Black Ranger didn’t and wouldn’t faint, his suit already fading away. Jason ran over to the already de-suited female Rangers, checking their vitals and making sure they were okay. “Everyone okay?” He finally asked.

Trini groaned as she sat up, her back screaming in pain, “Mostly. My back feels like it got hit by a truck.”

Kimberly nodded in response to Jason’s question, followed by Zack’s weak thumbs up and a brief nod from Billy.

“We could’ve died,” Billy said, his voice shaky.

“That thing could’ve killed us all. No wonder she wants to transform away from people,” Jason responded.

“What were you doing up here?” Trini turned to look at Zack, upset that she had almost lost him. Kimberly placed her hand on Trini’s shoulders, steadying the younger girl and kissing her cheek softly, murmuring a soft ‘it’s okay, we’re all okay’.

Zack shook his head, “Thinking. I just needed to get away for a minute. I didn't think I'd be the next star of Twilight.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

Ronan woke up with a piercing headache. Not that it wasn’t expected. Having your entire skull shift and move around tends to cause some discomfort. She sat up, rubbing at her temples, and looking around to try and pinpoint where she was. Luckily, she wasn’t too far from where she had left her backpack.

Her backpack, thank every god and deity out there, was right where she left it. She jogged the last little bit over to her stuff and dressed herself quickly right before gulping down every ounce of water she brought with her. Too bad she was too busy drinking to notice the shape falling from the sky and landing on her back.

All the air was pushed from her lungs and she took a moment to go over what just happened. Someone snuck up on her. How in the fuck did someone do that? Unless that someone wasn’t a normal person. She rolled her eyes, recognizing Zack Taylor’s scent and she leaped up, throwing Zack off of her back and landing perfectly on two legs. She turned around and cocked a brow at the man, “Can I help you?”

He had this strange look in his eye. Like he was afraid. She narrowed her eyes at him, “You saw, didn’t you?”

“Werewolf,” he said, very nonchalantly, his fear only given away by his scent.

“Power Ranger,” she retorted, picking up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. Her staredown with Zack only interrupted by the  _ ping  _ of an object falling out of her backpack.

She looked down and picked up the object. “A white...coin?”

Zack was looking at her, dumbfounded, his mouth ajar. “Where did you get that?” he asked.

“Bruh, I don’t remember anything my wolf does or did on a full moon. Although he’s not a rock collector so...” She gave Zack a pointed look, “You put this in my bag or something?”

Zack fumbled around in his pocket. While the Power Rangers didn’t  _ need  _ to keep their power coins on them at all times, it brought Zack a great deal of comfort to do so. A sense of belonging. He held up his coin, the black material highlighted in the sun, “It’s a power coin. It’s something the morphing grid uses to find and bring in new Rangers.”

“I understood about half of those words, but okay,” She threw the coin on the ground, annoyed, “I don’t really want to be a Ranger if what you’re saying is true, not that I believe you in the slightest.”

“I don’t think you have a choice,” another voice spoke behind the pair. Ronan spun around, making eye contact with Kimberly Hart. “The power coin is never wrong.” she shot a knowing look at Zack.

Ronan shook her head, “‘M not joining your boy band or whatever.”

“Just come with us,” Kim approached her carefully, her arms in front of her, “We can show you what you mean.”

Ronan narrowed her eyes, why were they acting so afraid of her? “Did Alpha do something to you?”

“How do you know about Alpha?” Kimberly asked.

“What the fuck do you mean ‘how do I know about Alpha?’ That’s my wolf dumbass,” Ronan clenched her fists, her rage bubbling up inside of her.

“Oh, you call your wolf-self Alpha, that’s fitting,” Zack snarked. “Well ‘Alpha’-” he put air quotes “-almost killed all of us last night.”

Ronan flinched. She knew all too well the power that Alpha had, “You shouldn’t have followed me then.”

“I didn’t follow you, for the record,” Zack said, kicking at the dirt with a shoe, “I just so happened to be running away from my stress and saw you transform, which is DISGUSTING by the way.”

“Yeah it doesn’t feel too pleasant to be the one doing it either,” she slanted the Asian man a look, “Now you gonna let me leave or nah? Because I can transform back and kick both of y’alls asses.”

“It’s not a full moon,” Kim pointed out.

Ronan shook her head, laughing under her breath, “It doesn’t have to be a full moon for me to transform. A full moon only  _ forces  _ a transformation, that’s why I get so...primal, for lack of a better word. The wolf takes over my mind. Whereas if I transformed here and now, I’d have complete control over that lovely beasty form that apparently kicked the crap out of all five of you last night.”

Kimberly took a couple of steps back, “We don’t want any trouble, but please...Come with us. That power coin means something greater for you and for us.”

“Where’s the rest of the team?”

“Trini is resting, ‘Alpha’ threw her through a tree. Billy and Jason are with her, they’re all back at the ship,” Kimberly explained, putting her arms down at her side.

Ronan knew she shouldn’t follow them, she knew that she should just run away and keep to herself. That ‘power coin’ didn’t actually mean anything. She was already a werewolf, no need to add Power Ranger to her resume as well. But, as she stared into those dark brown eyes she could feel her heart thump wildly in her chest and a warm blush flow across her body. She glanced down at her feet, then over at Zack, who had crossed his arms over his chest, a smug look on his face.  _ He knows...Stupid gay panic! _

“You have twenty minutes,” Ronan snarled, kicking harshly at the dirt. Kimberly flashed her a warm and grateful smile and told her to follow.

To say she was less than thrilled about having to jump off a cliff and into a pool would be an understatement. Sure, if there wasn’t water down there she  _ could  _ and  _ would  _ survive, but doesn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt like hell. She flashed a look at Kimberly, who was waiting patiently for Ronan to jump. Zack, being the maniac that he is, dove headfirst into the cavern.

Ronan growled when Kim took a step forward. The Ranger stepped back, throwing her hands up in surrender. Ronan looked over the edge again, then back into the brown pools that Kimberly called eyes. She sighed, loudly, and weighed her options.  _ They’ll keep chasing if I run.  _ She thought, only for the wolf to bite back with,  _ If they chase, I chase back. They like deer, prey, small, weak.  _

Ronan rolled her eyes and dropped her backpack over the edge, looking at Kim blankly and giving herself a mini transformation. Just enough to get her fangs, eyes, and tail and just enough to give her some more durability. Kimberly took a few more steps back. Ronan bit back a laugh and jumped, tucking herself into a ball and extending at the right time.

The water was freezing, soaking her clothes to her skin and the fur on her tail began to weigh her down. Ten seconds later, Kimberly joined her in the pool. The Pink Ranger flashed and smiled and dove underneath the water’s surface, urging Ronan to follow.

_ Why am I doing this?  _ Ronan sucked in a deep breath and followed, more than startled when the pool, lake, river thing opened up on the other side and shot her out like a spitball. She landed on the rocky floor with a groan.

“It gets easier,” Kim teased, running her hand through her wet hair. Ronan looked away, shaking the water out of her fur and grabbing her backpack off the floor.

The spaceship existed. For the first time in a long time, Ronan was surprised. She had met werewolves and vampires, demons, and ghouls. She knew the Power Rangers existed and had been told tales of ancient aliens that brought forth weapons of war and peace to the Earth. But, to see a real live spaceship was something else entirely. Kimberly sauntered her way up to the entrance, where the metal doors screeched open. Ronan flinched back at the sound, her werewolf senses much more finely tuned than the Rangers apparently.

Zordon, was in fact, a man in a fall. Well, a face in a wall. Ronan blinked at him, flicking her tail in acknowledgment to Zack, who was, once again, smirking.

“I am Zordon,” the wall spoke, it’s voice distorted.

“And I am Alpha 5,” the smaller robot spoke. Ronan understood the confusion from earlier now.

“Show me the coin,” Zordon demanded. Ronan was vaguely aware of three more bodies joining them in the room. Her wolf senses picked up on Trini’s scent and she looked over at the Yellow Ranger, who was pressed tight against Kimberly.

Ronan pulled the white coin out of her pocket, running her fingers over the smooth surface. The white coin hummed in the presence of Zordon, or maybe the morphing grid, which Ronan figured was the floating colorful thing behind her.

“You are the White Ranger,” Zordan began, “It is rare for a team to have one, as my team did not. White Rangers are unique and only come when the normal Rangers cannot handle whatever threat is happening at that very moment. You will train alongside the other Rangers and learn the ways of being a Ranger. Jason here, the Red Ranger, is the team leader.”

“And if I don’t want to be a Power Ranger?” Ronan asked, narrowing her eyes. When she had entered the ship she reverted back to her fully human form, but now she was regretting that decision.

“You do not have a choice. The white power coin chose you and so it is you who will become the White Ranger. I trust that you will use your new enhancements for nothing but to aid those who need it and not for your own personal gain,” Zordon’s voice was tough, demanding.

“Enhancements?”

“You have not noticed your super strength? Your super-speed?” Alpha 5 asked, tilting his football-shaped head.

“Yeah, I uh, already had those before the coin.”

“How is that possible?” Zordan demanded.

Ronan looked over at Trini, who looked tough and brave, but Ronan could sense her pain from here, “You did not question...Trini, when she came back with such an injury?”

Zordon and Alpha 5 remained quiet.

“To keep it short and simple, I’m a werewolf. I was  _ already  _ enhanced before this stupid coin,” Ronan rolled her eyes. Her wolf was speaking in tongues in her head, telling her to run away from this town, to seek new shelter and fight off anyone who dared to stop her.

“Then you shall make a powerful addition to the team. These five have already bonded, gotten their Ranger sense, and full access to the morphing grid. It will take you time to catch up to them,” Zordon finished.

Ronan paused and looked around. All eyes were on her. She could feel the Ranger’s gazes digging holes into her flesh and Zordon and Alpha 5 were looking at her expectantly. So, she did the only thing she knew how to do. 

She ran.

She ran as fast and as hard as she can. She leaped gracefully over boulders that stood in her way and she jumped up into the pool above her, swimming and pushing her way to the surface. She climbed up the edge of the cliff, flinging herself to safety. She was sure the others were following her. She tuned in with her wolf hearing and could hear them just below the water’s surface

Ronan bolted once more, ditching her backpack behind a rock and sprinting in any given direction. Her muscles were screaming and her lungs were burning (werewolf abilities only go so far) but she kept pushing. She perked up her wolf ears and turned them backward. She could hear footsteps, although far behind her, but she knew that their Ranger speed meant they weren’t actually  _ that  _ far behind her.

_ Can’t keep running.  _ She thought, pausing for a moment to suck in some much-needed air. The footsteps were closer now, pounding on the rocky surface of the mountains. Ronan looked around, looking for some form of an escape but could see none that would protect her from those five bastardly Power Rangers.

Plan B then.

Fight.

She turned around when they got closer, to when she could see them. Trini was leading the group, her arms pumping wildly as she chased after Ronan. Ronan perched herself on a large rock the moment Trini stepped into normal-human-vision view. Trini froze in front of her, eyeing her warily. “I don’t want to do this,” Ronan warned.

Jason and Billy came from the sides and Zack was up top. Kimberly came to stand next to Trini.  _ Well, that didn’t go as planned.  _ She looked around, desperate for anything that wouldn’t lead to her claws breaking their flesh. Nothing appeared.

Jason took one step towards her and in an instant Ronan was gone, replaced with a beast from folklore. Alpha snapped his jaws near the air where Jason had been standing. Now with Ronan and Alpha sharing control, those primal urges had gone the moment the full moon had settled beneath the view of the Earth, and his attacks could be more targeted.

Turns out, even just shifting into Alpha was enough to make them back off. Kimberly stood protectively in front of Trini and Jason and Billy took turns ready to defend one another. Zack had been pushed behind Jason, the Red Ranger trying to keep the Black one safe. Turns out Zack was crazy. Alpha liked that.

Zack, not even bothering to armor up, came closer to the werewolf. Alpha snarled, baring his large fangs and lifting the fur along his spine. “If you don’t want to hurt me, then you won’t.”

Zack was right. Alpha was in no mood to fight. He just wanted to curl up and sleep, wanted to forget about the whole ‘Power Ranger’ thing. “Never shudda come to Angel Grove,” Alpha growled. His voice was broken, werewolves weren’t exactly built for speech, but he assumed he got his point across.

Zack got closer, his eyes soft, “There has to be a reason you came here.”

Now Trini had pushed her way out from Kim’s protective body and made her way towards the large wolf. Both crazy. Okay, that explains a lot. Alpha saw the slight limp on Trini, the way she was favoring her right side and he fought back a wince. Sometimes he wasn’t aware of his true strength. Kimberly, Billy, and Jason made no move to grab back the other Rangers, they just waited, all poised and ready for combat.

Trini got to Alpha first, her soft blue eyes looking up at the black-furred beast. Alpha looked down at her, drool dripping from his lips. Trini made a point to wipe some of that drool off of her arm, giving the werewolf a cross look. Alpha blinked, not really an apology, but the Yellow Ranger should take what she would get.

When Trini reached out with a cautious hand Alpha bent backward, his tail lashing a few times in warning. Trini shook her head, telling Zack to stay back with a simple hand motion. The Black Ranger was also dangerously close to the werewolf. Alpha felt panicked, an unusual feeling for such a powerful creature.

“I know you’re scared,” Trini spoke softly, “I was too at first.”

This wasn’t the Trini that Alpha knew. Or more, the Trini that Ronan knew. The werewolf had always seen Trini be defensive, protective, and brash. Always first to make a quip and first to land a hit. But this version of her was gentle and soft, her gaze unwavering as she took small steps towards the wolf.  _ She’s trying to lure you in. Don’t fall for it!  _ His instincts screamed at him, telling him to snap her arm off with a clean bite. He was sure that if he really wanted to, he could break through their armor with relative ease.

Instead, he found himself frozen, his hind-legs bunched in case he decided to escape, but his eyes were locked on the soft shape of Trini. Curse his human form for having feelings!  _ As if you can blame just me!  _ Ronan thought bitterly at the wolf, who growled back at Ronan. It wasn’t uncommon for Ronan and Alpha to bicker, although to themselves, inside a place where no one else could hear them debating random topics and how to deal with certain situations. If Ronan was in her human form, then Alpha would often be screaming at her, but if Alpha was out and about, Ronan would be trying her best to keep the wolf calm from the inside out.

Trini’s hand brushed into the fur on his arm. She was surprised at how soft it was, like a small puppy. Alpha gave a half-hearted growl but knew that she had won. She rubbed her hand across his fur in a soothing way and the other Rangers dropped their defensive forms. Zack came from the other side, “You’ll learn,” the Black Ranger cooed softly, “It’ll be okay.”

For the first time in the werewolf’s existence, he wasn’t sure what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are kudos are appreciated!

Jason Scott was a lot of things. Rash, headstrong, protective, the list goes on. He’s the Red Ranger, the leader of his team. He was the first to figure out their Ranger bond and the first to feel the bond with everyone. He was always the first into battle (if he could stop Trini and Zack from leaping into it before him). The first to lay his life on the line and the last one to leave a fight. He was always the one assessing the situation. 

And this situation? Not good. Jason didn’t trust the werewolf. He didn’t like the fact that it went from a snarling beast to a puppy dog just because Trini was...petting...it? So to say he was surprised when the wolf backhanded Zack into a rock, would be a lie.

Didn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less.

Zack was rolling over onto his stomach, groaning in pain. Trini had backed away from the wolf, holding her hands up and moving towards Kimberly. Jason, however, had other plans. It was odd for Zack to be down and for Trini to be surrendering (he was sure that she would come up with some elaborate excuse for it, not that it was needed given the circumstances), so he decided that he would take the initiative.

Kimberly stood in front of Trini, her eyes blazing with a wildfire of rage, and Billy had run over to help Zack. Jason’s heart hurt. He loved them all too much for them to die at the hands (the paws?) of a werewolf. Especially since that werewolf was another Ranger.

Jason, not even bothering to morph, ran into the werewolf, catching the beast by surprise. Using all of his football knowledge he took the beast to the ground and latched his hands into that thick, dark fur.

The last thing that Jason remembered was a flash of teeth and the worst pain he had ever felt.

Jason opened his eyes. The blinding lights of the ship struck a nerve and he winced. “You’re awake!” He heard Kim breath out. He looked over at her.

Kim was sitting next to him, holding his hand in her own and rubbing circles with her thumb. He saw her do with Trini more often than not. “What happened?” he croaked.

“She bit you.”

Jason looked down at his other arm, where, sure enough, there was a massive bite wound. “Doesn’t seem too bad.”

“She bit you twice.”

Jason raised an eyebrow in question. Kim stood up and carefully pulled Jason’s shirt up, revealing a deep and gruesome looking bite in his ribs. “You bled a lot,” Kim whispered, her voice sad. The bite was red and inflamed around the puncture wounds and dried blood still clung to the skin. A dark purple and blue bruise was forming all around his ribs.

“What happened after?”

“She ran off right after it happened. No amount of Ranger speed could’ve caught her,” Kim explained, running her free hand along Jason’s ribs and abs.

“Is Zack okay?” Jason asked, suddenly very worried about his fellow Ranger.

“Of course he is,” Kim slanted him a look, “We’re all more worried about you. Your Ranger healing isn’t working as fast. Zordon said it was likely because it was her as a  _ werewolf  _ that bit you, not just another normal lifeform.”

“I doubt that Rita and Goldar are considered normal lifeforms,” Jason groaned out, forcing himself to sit up, “Also I’m pretty sure her werewolf self is a male.”

“Does that really matter right now?” Kim asked, looking at Jason sweetly. She sat down next to him on the edge of his bed, her fingers tracing shapes along his non-injured skin. Jason grunted in response, the pain from the bites now coming back in full force. “Do they hurt?” 

Jason nodded. 

“Maybe I can help with that then,” Kim whispered and leaned in, pressing her full and soft lips to his own. Jason blinked with surprise, but he wasn’t complaining. He reached up with his free arm (y’know, the one without a massive bite in it) and ran his fingers through her hair. Kim pressed against him harder, stilling her hand against his ribs and kissing him slowly, gently, with as much love as she could muster.

When Kim pulled away (not with Jason’s permission, he was about twenty seconds from pouting) she smirked, “Feel better?”

“I would if I didn’t fear that Trini was going to burst in here and beat me up for kissing her girlfriend,” Jason joked.

Kim shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully, “Pretty sure the whole ‘we’re all dating each other’ thing means that she’s also your girlfriend you’re a boyfriend to both of us.”

“Yeah, but y’all are...” he trailed off, unsure of what he even wanted to say.

“Special, I know. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t love her the most out of everyone,” she confessed, blushing. “Sorry.”

Jason mocked surprise, putting his hand to his forehead and wailing, “Oh no! Kimberly Hart chose her smoking hot girlfriend over me!”

Kim smacked his chest, “I love you too you big dork.”

“Oh I’m aware,” Jason smirked, “Just don’t sick your girlfriend on me.”

“She’s your girlfriend too Jason.”

Jason hummed softly in appreciation, wondering how in the hell he got so lucky with all of his significant others.

“We should find her,” Jason finally said, breaking the peaceful silence.

“She could be in a different  _ country  _ for all we know,” Kim reminded him. Jason knew otherwise, his Ranger sense already picking her up, although her signal, so-to-speak, was faint. 

“Do you even know her name?” Kim barely asked.

“Ronan. I’ve heard Coach say it a few times,” Jason said, wincing when he shifted and the skin around his bite stretched.

“Can you feel her?” Kim questioned, half-hoping with everything she had that Jason already had a connection with the new Ranger, even if she did fear her power.

“Kind of. She’s distant, it feels like I’m swimming through mud to get to her emotions. But, I can tell she’s distressed. Not much else though,” he admitted, frustration building inside of him. He could so clearly see Trini sleeping next to Zack, the two worried but at peace, and Billy was vigilant, wide awake and on edge. But, Ronan was so far away. Too far.

“I’m sure she’ll come around though,” Jason added quickly.

The look from Kim and the flash of fear was enough to tell him that she didn’t want the werewolf back around them. “She could’ve  _ killed  _ you.”

Jason shook his head, “But she didn’t.”

Ronan was still running. She could taste his blood in her mouth and the  _ snap  _ of bone echoed in her ears. Having Trini touch Alpha was one thing, but letting Zack do it as well? Too much stimulation. Alpha wasn’t able to distinguish Zack as a friend and not an enemy and so he had lashed out, sent him flying with one swipe.

Then Jason Scott tackled Alpha and Alpha turned from confused to predatory real quick. Ronan had tried to regain control of her wolf, but she knew that there was no hope. It was still so close to a full moon. Alpha had bitten Jason. Twice. The Red Ranger became stained red and it took everything in Ronan to make Alpha run away from the group.

She knew it was time to move. Despite only being in Angel Grove for about two months, it proved to be two months too long. None of this would’ve happened if she hadn’t chosen this infuriating small town to move to. 

So she left.

She packed up what little things she had and left.

Colorado looked a lot nicer in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

Kimberly Hart still remembers the day she asked out Trini (formally). Trini was the definition of an oblivious lesbian. She couldn’t see past her own insecurities to see how  _ desperately  _ Kim wanted her. Kim wore skimpy clothes, sucked on lollipops suggestively, and had to be touching Trini at every hour of the day. She did everything in her power to make Trini see how badly she wanted her, craved her,  _ loved  _ her.

Their first date was at Krispy Kreme, much to Kim’s chagrin. She wanted something fancy and lovey-dovey, but if she was with Trini, then everything would be okay. Kim held her hand, rubbed soothing circles into the Latina’s skin, and kissed her temple, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear as they entered the donut shop. The two shared a donut, drank coffee, and by the end of it - they were making out heavily in the backseat of Kimberly’s car.

It was the best day of Kim’s life.

Not that she didn’t love the other Rangers. She did. Truly. She loved hanging out with Zack, the two of them always pulling pranks and causing chaos (not to mention how rough Zack gets in bed). She and Jason have always gotten along. Their dates are more stereotypical, dinner, movie, blah blah blah (Kim loved to tease his abs). And Billy, well Billy was a sweetheart. A sweetheart with a sweet tooth. The two of them spent their solo time baking and dancing around the kitchen, all the while Billy would explain his new hyper-fixation with intense detail (Kim would listen and nod and then would later make him see stars).

But she and Trini were something else entirely. They were a match made in heaven. She could always tell when something was bothering Trini and vice versa. They didn’t have to pretend when they were around one another, shedding their masks (thanks Zordon) and becoming one with each other. Trini was sweet and soft on the inside. Her shell protected her from a lifetime of bad friends, worse parents, and heartbreak after heartbreak. Kim never brought up her parents and never pushed Trini unless the Yellow Ranger was positive she wanted to go through whatever it was they were discussing (like choking, or the strap-on, or handcuffs).

And right now, at this very moment? Trini was very  _ very  _ distressed. Two weeks had passed since Ronan (Alpha? Kimberly still wasn’t sure how to identify the werewolf) had bitten Jason. Jason made a full recovery but had a deep scar on his arm and stomach. “Dog attack,” he lied to his parents, laughing it off.

Something was bothering Trini and it was making Kimberly upset. She didn’t want her sweet little girlfriend to be in such disarray. She wanted to kiss away all of Trini’s fears and problems - if only that were possible. As far as Kim could see, the ‘loss’ of Ronan didn’t seem to affect anyone else. Jason had noted that about six hours after he had woken up (and after making out with Kim for about two of those hours) his connection with Ronan faded completely. She wasn’t dead, Jason could tell that much, but she was as good as gone.

Kim nudged Trini with a shoulder, “Babe, what’re you thinking about?”

Trini’s eyes were glazed over like she had just woken up despite the fact that they had just gotten out of school. The smaller girl looked up at her girlfriend and shook her head, “Nothin’.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” Kim said slowly.

Trini shrugged. She wasn’t really  _ thinking  _ about anything. She just couldn’t get the stupid feeling of fur off of her hands. The soft, thick fur that her fingers ran through smoothly. The fur that covered up solid muscle, muscle that would make Jason jealous.

Kimberly frowned and a bolt of worry struck through her. She stopped and stepped in front of Trini, tilting the girl’s head up with a hand under her chin, “Talk to me.”

“I can’t get her out of my head,” Trini confessed, her cheeks blushing darker than Jason’s suit.

“Ronan?”

Trini nodded, looking down at her own feet. Kim reached out and grabbed Trini’s hand, intertwining their fingers, “Are you worried about her?”

The Latina scoffed, “I hardly doubt I have to do that. She’s a  _ werewolf  _ Princess.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Kim didn’t understand. Was she missing something? Did something happen that she was unaware of?

“I think,” Trini paused, licking her lips and looking back into Kim’s soft gaze, “I think she was just as scared as we were. Like the thought of being a Ranger made her afraid.”

Kim raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, maybe I’m just talking out of my ass. But I can’t shake this feeling like something is wrong.”

“In general or with her?” Kim asked, fear masking every word.

“With her,” Trini clarified, pressing a gentle kiss to Kim’s cheek, “We’re perfect babe.”

//

Ronan was not okay. Not in the least. She woke up every morning with a raging headache and her body felt more fatigued than it did after her first full moon. Her mind was racing with thoughts that she couldn’t decipher and she didn’t like how quiet the wolf was being. Normally they would argue all day long, silent arguments and comments made only in her head for only herself to hear; but recently the wolf had been quiet. Too quiet.

He made comments here and there to make himself known, but it was like he was grieving someone.

Or the loss of someone (multiple someones).

_ Stupid Power Rangers  _ Ronan thought, stabbing her waffle with a fork. She didn’t really have an appetite, everything seemed bland and disgusting and more often than not she just threw up whatever she ate. She still had to  _ try  _ though. Any amount of nutrition was better than none.

She needed to punch something. Hard.

So when Storm, a close friend of hers and a fellow werewolf, told her that Bryson was back stateside, she was more than pleased.

Bryson was also a werewolf. But he was also a dick, an asshole, a traitor, aggressive, annoying, and an all-around bad person. They hated each other, to say the least. They always had and always would. It was an instinct. Their wolves hated each other so they had to as well. Not that Ronan would ever dream of associating with someone like Bryson.

To make it short: Bryson was power-hungry and tried to take command over Ronan’s pack (there’s a reason her wolf is called ‘Alpha’). Her pack was (and still is) one of the largest in the country and even in the world. She had members in all fifty states, which was another cause for her constant moving around.

Bryson challenged her to a battle for ownership, a battle to become the new Alpha of the pack. She agreed and they fought, she won, he killed one of her best friends, and now they hate each other. Alpha and Blue Fur (Bryson’s wolf) hated each other even more so than their human counterparts.

Storm told her that Bryson was in Angel Grove. He didn’t know why and for the first time since the battle for ownership, she didn’t want to go fight him. 

Okay, not true.

She did. She really did.

But could she? Could she risk going back to Angel Grove and seeing...them?

Her wolf was back in full force, raging inside her mind:  _ Kill him! Go to him and kill him! No care about Rangers, only care about Blue Fur. Want to sink my fangs into his flesh. Find him! Kill him! _

The wolf won the argument in the end.

(Not that there was much to argue about).

So that’s how she found herself back in Angel Grove. Ronan had her hood pulled up over her head to cover her face and was sniffing around, trying to find that little bastard. She felt a pull at the back of her head.  _ They know I’m here and so does he. _

//

“She’s in town,” Jason said, shocked and sitting upright from his position on Billy’s couch.

Billy looked at him and tilted his head, “Who?”

“Ronan.”

“The werewolf?”

“Yes Billy, Ronan the Werewolf,” Jason repeated.

“We should go to her then,” Billy stood up, a fierce look of determination in his eyes.

“We were having fun here Billy.”

“I do rather enjoy making out with you Jason, but we should find her,” Billy bounced on his toes and his eyes shifted uncomfortably.

Leave it to Billy to always be the one looking out for everyone (some team leader Jason was). The Red Ranger rubbed his hand over his face but nodded, “I’ll text the other three. Hopefully, they’re not too mad we’re interrupting them.” He could feel from their bond that Kim, Trini, and Zack were doing some very not child-friendly things inside of Kim’s house.

Alpha felt his back slam into a wall, sending shockwaves of pain throughout his body. He shook his head, folding back his ears and snarling loudly at the massive blue wolf that stood opposite of him. Blue Fur was bleeding from the shoulder, where Alpha had dug his claws into the hard flesh, and Alpha could feel blood dripping from three claws marks that were placed not-so-delicately across his cheek.

Alpha pushed himself off the wall and barreled into Blue Fur, sinking his teeth into whatever was closest. Blue Fur howled in pain and ripped his tail free from Alpha’s grip, punching the black wolf in the jaw.

Blood burbled in his mouth. He spat out a glob of the warm crimson liquid and stood up fully on his hind-legs, lashing out and clawing at Blue Fur’s ears. Blue Fur tried to dodge the swift attacks but blood had begun to drip down into the fur on his neck. The blue wolf slashed out, aiming for Alpha’s stomach. The black wolf leaped backward, dodging the sharp claws and snarled. His drool mixed with blood as it fell from his lips. The two wolves circled one another.

Blue Fur attacked first, charging into Alpha and sending the black wolf through a building. Bricks and metal tore at Alpha’s skin in the most uncomfortable of ways. He bit through a brick that had somehow gotten into his mouth and then threw several large blocks of concrete at Blue Fur. The other wolf managed to block two of the blocks before the last one crashed into his stomach and sent him flying into a street light, the light falling to the ground with a loud  _ bang! _

Alpha leaped forward, catching up to Blue Fur in two bounds and he latched his long, dark claws into the blue wolf’s shoulders, heaving him backward and clawing across his muzzle. Blue Fur growled, his eyes a bright unearthly green and he lashed out, his claws making contact with Alpha’s ribs.

Four deep gashes began to spill blood all over the asphalt. Through the twitching muscle was a white-hot pain, almost blindingly so. Alpha placed his large hand over the gashes and fell to his knees, the blood pumping out in wave after wave. Blue Fur stood in front of him and gripped Alpha’s skull between his hands, cracking it against his knee. Alpha’s mind went blank and he was sure he heard the snapping of bone, but over the sound of his own mind fading away, he wasn’t quite sure. The black wolf then felt sharp teeth dig into his arm, Blue Fur ripping out a chunk

With a last-ditch effort Alpha stood up on shaky legs and begged in his mind for Ronan to back off, to release the grip she still had on him so he could go full wolf. Full instinct. Do or die. Ronan did with noticeable hesitation, but Alpha reacted the moment she backed off. With a flash of speed that even Quicksilver would be jealous of, Alpha pinned Blue Fur to the road, clutching at the other wolf’s throat with his hand and squeezing hard. Blue Fur struggled in his grip, green eyes alight with fury and mouth spitting curses at the black wolf. Alpha used his other hand and dug his claws deep into Blue Fur’s stomach, feeling his sticky blood seep out between the cracks and his heartbeat pulse beneath his fur.

Alpha’s eyes met Blue Fur’s. Both wolves were weakened, both of them losing blood at a considerable rate and both with more broken bones than they would ever admit to each other. Blue Fur scrabbled at Alpha’s stomach, trying to heave him off, but Alpha was bigger, weighed more. He pressed more of his weight down, driving his claws in deeper and moving them around. Blue Fur let out a piercing screech of pain, shattering a nearby car window with the sheer volume with which it came out. The larger wolf snapped his head back, baring his fangs, and then dug said fangs into Blue Fur’s neck. Alpha knew he didn’t have the strength to kill Blue Fur, not in his current condition, but he had won this fight.

Alpha flung Blue Fur away from him, “Stay out of Angel Grove. We can fight and settle this anywhere else, but not here.” His voice was deep, dark, deadly. It hurt to speak though, blood spilling from his lips with each syllable.

Kimberly Hart is one protective motherfucker. While Jason always tries to be the self-sacrificial one, she’s always the one to cut the wire and jump on the bomb. She’s always first to take a hit for any of them, always first to snarl whenever someone leers too long at Billy, always first to mark up Trini’s neck so the stupid barista at their coffee shop would  _ stop flirting with her  _ (but she’s over that, clearly).

She always felt bad for her misgivings, accidental, or not. Like the time she knocked Zack out during training and the Black Ranger was unconscious for eight hours, she _still_ felt bad about it (even if she had made it up to him with quite a few blowjobs). Or the time that she accidentally hit Jason with her car because she was a little “busy” with Trini. Jason wasn’t hurt but she still baked him his favorite peanut butter cookies and coddled him all night. Or the other time she lost the last piece to a five-thousand piece puzzle that Billy had been working on with the team. She bought him a new puzzle and watched every single Star Wars movie with him afterward. Or who could forget the time she broke Trini’s phone (well Trini broke it by squeezing it too hard after Kim had sent a lovely picture of her in new pink lingerie) and she made up for it by giving Trini the best lap dance of her life.

So when the five Rangers finally managed to find out where Ronan was, Kimberly was the first to react, even despite the unease she got from the werewolf.

Ronan wasn’t actually anywhere to be seen, but Alpha was. He was crumpled in a heap, a pool of his own blood soaking into his fur. Several signs and lamp posts around the scene were broken, one building had a huge dent in its wall, and another had a massive hole in the side. Everyone was left wondering who could beat Alpha in a fight.

Everyone except Kim. She was by the wolf’s side in an instant, surveying his injuries. “I need your jackets!” She yelled at the still-stunned team behind her.

A crumpled heap of yellow, red, blue, and black landed by her feet.

She pressed them into the wolf’s wounds, trying to slow the bleeding. “We need to get him out of here!” She snapped.

Trini was now kneeling next to her girlfriend, applying weight to the bite wound in his arm. Zack, Billy, and Jason all lifted the werewolf up, securing him, and deciding to take him to the ship.

Kimberly had her eyes fixed on Alpha’s face, looking for any sign of consciousness. The only indication that the wolf was even  _ alive  _ was the shallow rise and fall of his chest.

“He’s gonna be okay Kim,” Trini said, breaking Kimberly out of her trance. She slowly looked up from his face to hers.

“You don’t know that,” Kimberly bit back a sob. She winced, noticing that her Ranger bond with the werewolf was already making her feel more than she should for the deadly creature.

“We do,” Billy spoke up, eyes hard, “We can’t let him die.”

Jason and Zack nodded their agreement, shifting the werewolf’s body carefully when they got to the cliff. Kim basically took his body from them when they were deciding who should jump down with it. Trini held her hand, pressing up against the wolf’s back while Kim grasped him from under the arms, and jumped with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
